Data is important to operations of many companies, whether large or small. On regular basis, businesses rely, use, process and/or store vast amounts of data that can be related to businesses' finances, operations, logistics, customers, and many other aspects of their operations. Proper storage of data and fast access to such data are important to smooth operations of the businesses.
Additionally, companies rely on software applications that also assist companies in their operations. Such software applications can involve various business processes that can implement and/or use business objects that can contain data. Oftentimes, companies perform copying of their computing systems, which can include applications, data, etc. from one system (e.g., a source system) to another system (e.g., a tenant system). Copies can be performed for a variety of reasons, such as testing, development, backup, etc.
In view of large amounts of data that is stored by companies, copy procedures can typically consume a significant amount of time and can cause downtime of the source system from which data, applications, etc. is being copied. The downtime can increase with an amount of data, applications, etc. that is being copied as well as a number of target tenant systems. This downtime can prevent users (e.g., actual users, other business processes, etc.) of the source system from performing their operations. Moreover, even if users of the source system are capable of continuing their operations, any changes that may be made to the source system during the copy procedure might not be accurately reflected in the target system. This can cause improper operation of the target system, increased processing delays, further downtime, increased operational costs, and/or many other issues. Thus, there is a need to provide for an ability to perform a copy procedure that is capable of reducing downtime for the source system in a single and/or multi-tenant computing environment.